Breakaway
by Bloom Flower
Summary: (Song fic, One-shot)Ryou is determined to change his dark side but what will results in such actions? RR!


Nothing much, just updating a one-shot song fic. RR and enjoy!

_Italic- Song lyrics or to make a clear point_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song "Breakaway" sung by Kelly Clarkson.

**In Ryou's POV**

Breakaway

_Grew up in small town _

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just stared out my window_

_And if I'd end up happy _

_I would pray_

I laid in the darkness of my surroundings; day or night is still unknown to me. I don't care anymore… What is there for me to care anyway? Every time he advances in closer, each step frightens me so, as if he, the darkness, will consume me whole. His sick, fake, little smiles…. The smiles of the twisted… the smiles that would spread across his devilish face. I know I will never live up to your expectations. I know I will never have validation for freedom, but it doesn't really matter. I know as clearly as ever, that is a dream of mine that is unreachable; unattainable. But why is it so? Why? That terse and lucid question I always ask but received no answers in reply. But still I will never give up. I have to find the answer to that question. Right now, I want to be secluded from you. Even for one minute. It's all I need. But why won't you let me? Why? Are you that deficient? What you lack in comfort and passion, you make up in by being more evil than ever. You just want my life to become deteriorate. You think I should deify you time after time but I only deign you. I mourn everyday for my freedom that was taken away. I just want to breakaway…

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

What is it with you and your little organization of darkness? I know you live on torture and that you feast on other's pain and suffering but is it necessary? If I show you my pain, the torture of my past, my suffering, I don't think you'll understand, because no one cares or understands. All my thoughts lead back to you since you are the creator of them; of these monsters. Now I'm stuck with them; afraid of them. These thoughts remained lively in my head. Are you happy now? I know you are but you always wanted more. I want it to stop… but it can't. Never did, never will. It's not like it can't but it won't because you don't want it to stop, not that you can't. I must find a way around this mess. But if I take this path, is it to lead to my one and only freedom? You've engulf my pride, my innocent, and all my remaining freedom. I want it so bad… I want my freedom. I always wanted it to all be a misconception but now I know it's not. You think you're superior to everyone else but you're not. You act condescendingly and are bombastic. I just want to take a chance, take a risk, and breakaway…

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Your wishes and desires are always greedy. Every time you come near my hopeless body, your hostility always was the first to greet me. You wait eagerly with anticipation to harm others. I can see it in your evil eye. It's written everywhere on you. You don't have to lie to me or anyone else. Your also don't have to smile your sick smiles; laugh your cruel laughs. A laugh that is purely only darkness can create. Malice is in your actions. Malice is all over you. Why can't you reshape? Why? No one understands this agony, this misery, and this pain. Pain… It burns in a stinging sensation… Every gesture you make to me always ends up in pain. It's so bad I can't even describe it, but its there, inside. It felt so bad… Please, I beg you to stop! It hurt so much... Can anyone out there help me? Please… I don't know how long I can bear these scars… Please… Someone, anyone… Please… help me… Please… I beg of you… Just take me away… Anywhere but here…Please… Break me away…

_Wanna feel the warm breeze _

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

Even in broad sunlight the darkness won't go away. You attract the cold and darkness everywhere you go. You're always cold on the inside. You're just someone who has a thick sheet of ice around their already cold heart, making it colder. I'm just sitting in the corner on the floor, staring at the door. I don't want it to open but remain close because every time it does, it spells torture. You think I'm difficult of my own desires and my own actions but you don't know me; don't know me at all. You never pay attention to your own hikari, your own light, your other half. You don't know what its like to be me. When I asked you, your face remained blank; remained cold and harden. It always had been. When I'm alone, I feel so much better. You're always complacent when I see you. I know you have your chance to live but let me have mine. I really want this chance. A chance to live and to at last be free. I just want to soar away in the sky. I once did before you came along, but ever since you entered my life, my wings were soon clipped then, broken by you and you only. I want to heal them; to once again take flight. I don't know what I feel anymore; sad, happy, strong, weak, I just don't know. Stop bothering me, let me in peace, will you? I just want to break away, is it so hard to?

_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging around wild indoors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

Feeling so petrified every moment of the day. I loathe that feeling more than anything… If only I can run away, if only, if only… Run away from you, from everyone else, and from this place. And I want to run away from this mess; these problems. But no matter how hard I run, no matter how far I get, they always catches up to me. I'm going to nowhere and getting nowhere. So no matter how hard I try, in the end it doesn't even matter. You never showed me compassion and you never showed me how to be sincere; to myself and to others. But my perseverance will pull me through. Is it because no one ever showed _you _compassion? Is it because you never seen sincere? Is that why you are who you are today? No wonder every time those emotions hit my face, you look confused and puzzled. Because you don't know them, don't know what meaning they carried. I know you can learn but after all this, I don't know if it'll result in what I wanted it to be. Is it too late for that now?

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway. Breakaway. Breakaway… _

I just don't know anymore. You don't what I feel. Just let me live my life. But you say no. No. It's always that answer. I can't ever run and hide. Even if I could, it would only be temporary. Sometimes, I just want to disappear forever. To just vanish into thin air and escape from this dreaded world. If you were me, you would know this feeling. But you're not. I don't want to fall to pieces and I don't want to talk about it. Did I do something wrong for you to treat me like his? Did I say something I shouldn't have? Was it me? Or was it _you?_ I want to know who you are… I don't know you anymore… Who are you? Every single day, at that particular moment in time, you would chose your weapon and inflict the damage to my body. You do it out of fun, to release your anger, but I know you don't mean it… Do you? No one understands you more than I do. But you just watch as I fall, faster and further. Are you satisfied now? I suffered enough, but to you, it's not enough; it's never enough. You always want more. More lust, more scars, and more pain to be inflicted. But why does it have to be me? Can't I just breakaway? I tried to change you, but all my efforts were left in vain. Until now, I knew it was hopeless for you. You hurt me because you are just plain evil. Somewhere deep inside my heart, I don't want to give up on you. But how can I not? You seem so hopeless… You can't be change if you don't want to be. You think you're so powerful that you think you don't need help from anyone. Is that it? Is that the main reason why you don't accept help from anyone including me? Who am I to joke with? The suffering will never stop, not even for a minute. I don't care anymore. Destroy me if you want. I don't care what happen anymore. I'm already living without a soul. It's no difference between being lifeless physically and mentally. I know I'm lifeless mentally already and soon to be physically. I just want to breakaway… Maybe someday you'll breakaway with me too… But right now, I just want to breakaway…

The End

Poor Ryou! RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song "Breakaway" sung by Kelly Clarkson. Thank you.


End file.
